


Burning

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Family Dynamics, Heavy Angst, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Tommy being suicidal lol, You know that scene where tommys lookin at lava? yeah., and the exiling thing, not me venting, recap of his experiences in the smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The lava is hot. and tommy's cold.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185
Collections: Anonymous





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy bein angsty and all lookin at lava, bein suicidal we all go through it.   
> Basically a recap of his experiences in the smp

Tommy peered down at the lava, would the flames hurt more than his solitude? So much was at his mind but now, as the heat tickled his cheeks, his mind was a blank slate. All he could see were the fire  
and the everlasting flames. It felt like ages ago, Eret's betrayal, yet he couldn't help but drift back to the ear numbing explosions, the smell of gunpowder suffocating his lungs,  
"It was never meant to be." Would tommy have been happier if lmanberg had never won. If tommy didn't have to give the only thing that gave him more power than dream, back to the antagonist himself?  
Tommy thinks he would have. Dream's tyranny and imperialism aside, he'd be with tubbo. Talking about bees, or-or stealing shit. He missed him. He missed big law, toob, Tubbo in a box.  
Just being with tubbo was all that made tommy happy. He didn't want to grow up.

The lava was bubbling, almost like tommy's pride of being Wilbur's vice president.   
"One day, I'll make you be the real president, tommy." Wilbur's eyes crinkled in happiness, tiny crows feet forming at the end of his eyes.   
When would that day come? Tommy thought to himself, right before the results of the election were presented. The result was, wilbur's hand falling out of tommy's. The result was, wilbur's eyes, usually so happy  
Suddenly unreadable. Tommy didn't want to grow up, and the result was his leader's spiral into insanity.

The lava was burning. Like tommy's love for his friends.  
Tommy loved Technoblade. He was his brother, his icon, one of his inspirations for everyday life. A sliver of hope in a seemingly desolate situation was the blade himself.   
"I admire your skills, but I don't think I can trust you technoblade."   
He logged on and Tommy's worries slowly chipped away.   
The gun was on tubbo's head. "Technoblade is on our side" you quickly typed out to tubbo. Technoblade was gonna save the day, like he always is. Technoblade was going to slaughter schlatt  
and everything was gonna be theirs.   
Wilbur was right. 

When tommy joined the server he was exiled.  
When tommy joined lmanberg he was exiled.  
When tommy joined pogtopia he was exiled.  
When tommy fought, blood sweat and tears, no nuances behind his action just to get his land back, to get his power back. To finally get his happiness back. Fighting walls, obstacles, his leader, his icon and   
himself.  
He was exiled.

The lava is hot, and tommy's cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked it! comment for criticism or compliments <3


End file.
